Camping
by rkarcheologist
Summary: Remy and Logan go on a camping trip!
1. Chapter 1

The night sky was absolutely perfect. A full moon hung beautifully over the Earth and rained down upon it the reflective light of the sun. The stars added small bits of light throughout the sky giving it a slightly blue sheen. Logan took in the beauty of it and sighed. Nature had always been his place of calm and solitude. He took in a deep breath of dirt, evergreen and wildness, causing the feral deep within to stir. Logan leaned up against a tree watching, smelling, and waiting. He giggled to himself when he heard the mutters and curses of his cajun lover.

"Ya doin alright Gumbo?" Logan asked with a grin on his face.

" No Cher, Remy is NOT doin' alright." Yelled a very angry and flustered cajun. Remy pushed past the final hill to find Logan smiling and relaxing against a tree. " Glad ta see y' havin' a good time. Cher, we dare yet?" Remy doubled over taking in long slow breaths. How Logan convinced him to go camping it beyond him, yet here he was 10 hours into the woods with no sign of civilization anywhere in sight.

" We're here darlin'"

Remy raised his head and looked around at the small clearing with a couple of stumps and a fire pit. Dread washed over him as the reality of this camping trip finally sat in. Remy had been so concentrated in not loosing his lover that he didn't bother to think about what the Canadian meant as camping.

Logan watched as Remy's face went pale. "Well what did you except darlin'?"

"Mais, Cher, a cabhin or sumptin like dat." Remy slowly walked his way over to a stump and sat down. "Oh, Cher, Remy don't know about dis."

"Don't worry about it. I told ya, your out here with me. It'll be fun."

This supposed "fun" started with pitching a tent. Remy had spent many nights out in the city underneath a tarp, but he had never pitched an actual tent and Logan was being less then helpful. Remy fought with the various polls and tarps while Logan sat on a log wailing in laughter. After fifteen minutes of yelling french at the tent and complaining the the stupid thing would not listen to poor Remy, Remy gave up.

"Damnit Logan, y' could help, no?"

"I could, but what would be the fun of that."

Remy's eyes narrowed..."fun,FUN! How da hell is dis "fun"_._Remy was now fuming. "You bring poor Remy out to da woods so y' can watch him suffer. Dat not very nice cher!" Then Remy promptly kicked the tent and stomped his was to a stump where he continued to brood.

"Oh darlin', its just a learning curve. Here watch me."

Remy watched as Logan walked over to the tent and without struggle or effort pitched the tent, rolled out the sleeping bags and covered it all in the waterproof tarp. Then Logan turned to Remy with a beaming smile. "See, just takes a bit of practice."

This show of mastery pissed off Remy even more. They could have had the thing set up forty-five minutes ago, but _noooooooo_ Logan had to be a jerk and let Remy struggle with it for his own amusement.

"Well, darlin' do ya want to help me start the fire."

Remy narrowed his eyes as he peered over the tops of his knees. "No Logan, I dink y' got dis."

Logan shrugged his shoulders and began to collect the wood needed for the fire as Remy watched. Placing the wood in a Teepee style. Remy could not see what Logan was doing after that but it only took minutes for a fire to start blazing.

Once the fire died down a bit Logan went to the pack to grab something to cook up for dinner. Remy frowned when he saw what was on the menu: A hunk of hard bread, minute rice and potatoes.

"Tomorrow I'll catch us some meat or fish, but for now this is what we've got."

Once the meal was prepared Remy took a plate in silence, still holding a grudge about the earlier incident, and looked at the sad array of starches, bland starches.

Logan giggled to himself as he watched Remy poke at the food on his plate. "Its not that bad Gumbo, just throw some salt and pepper on it."

Remy responded after his long vow of silence, in a pout, "Der aint anuff salt and peppa in da world, cher."

Remy immediately regretted his words and shoveled the food into his mouth. He knew Logan wanted this to be a special get away. Back at the school they kept their relationship hushed so that it would not cause a fuss, so being this far into the woods meant they didnt have to hide it and Remy was acting like a child.

"Sorry Cher, its just Remy aint no good out in de woods. I don' mean to hurt yur feelin's."

Logan smiled and moved next to his love. Logan held Remy close to him and said, "I know you didn't mean anything by it Rem." Then he reached up and kissed his young lover before continuing on, "Ya best hurry up and eat this shit I prepared before it gets too late and the animals come out. Also I think it may rain over night, so we should also be headin to bed soon."

Remy quickly finished up his meal and huddled into the tent, waiting on Logan. Once Logan was done cleaning up and stringing up the food, he joined Remy in the tent. Remy curled up the the protecting arms of Logan as they prepared to sleep. Even though Remy was a good head taller then Logan, he always sleeps with his head buried into Logan's chest. Remy had learned very early on in the relationship that the Wolverine in Logan had to protect Remy, and one of the ways it satisfied this need was holding him in a protective embrace while they slept.

**BOOM **

A clap of lighting hit a tree not far from the tent, sending poor Remy shooting into the air with a piece of charged string in his hand. Logan gently touched Remy bring him back to this world.

"Calm down Gumbo, its just lighting, besides, if there was any real danger, what is a piece of string gonna do."

Remy still in shock looked down at his hand. He watched as the string wasted away to nothing before sitting back down.

It was just a storm, he thought.

"Sorry Logan, do woods done got dis cajun all worked up."

Remy listened as the winds began to pick up and the rain came down. How the tent was still together and no water was getting in was beyond him.

Logan was rubbing his hand up and down Remy's back, and **chuckling**.

"Whats so funny?" Demanded the Cajun

"Just your face, ya looked like ya saw a damn ghost or something."

Remy did not find that funny at all and slapped the Canadians hand away. In a swift grumpy motion he took the blanket and turned his face away from his lover, WHO WAS STILL CHUCKING.

"Oh dont be that way Rem." Logan said trying to hide his chuckles, unsuccessfully.

"Remy can be whateva way he wants."

To prove the Cajuns point, Remy rolled himself in the blanket leaving a tiny corner for Logan, _Teach him to laugh at dis Cajun, _thought Remy.

Logan just rolled his eyes and in one swift motion pulled the blanket out from his brooding lovers grasps. This caused Remy to role off the sleeping bags straight onto the cold plastic tent. Remy leapt up from the cold ground and scowled at his lover, who had taken the time to spread out the blanket. Logan patted the sleeping bag next to him a smiled.

"You could lay down and be warm, or ya can freeze. Its up to you."

Remy reluctantly crawled in beside Logan. As much as Remy wanted to fight him, his Louisiana blood cried out at the thought of being cold. Logan pulled his grumpy Cajun up to him. Remy's body melted towards the warmth. Logan knew this didn't mean he was happy with him, just happy to be warm. Logan quickly fell back to sleep, while Remy spent the rest of the night planing revenge once they got back to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Logan woke to the sounds of explosions. He rushed out of the tent, claws ready to go, expecting a fight. Instead he found Remy blowing up sticks.

"Uh Rem, what are ya doing?"

"Remy was tryin to get de fire a goin, fore y' woke up." Replied the red-face Cajun.

Logan looked over at the fire pit and smiled. It was obvious that Remy had taken the time to gather up wood for a morning fire. It was also apparent that he had paid attention yesterday.

" It looks good Gumbo."

"Sept ders no fire." Remy muttered, "What Remy do wrong, Cher?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Darlin, Your just dealing with wet wood, and thats a whole different beast."

Logan instructed Remy on what they needed to do before they could get a fire ready. They worked together to stretch out a tarp and place the wood in a row on it. The sun would dry it while they were out fishing.

A river ran just outside their camp site. Logan had taken the time to survey the river to see which areas would produce the nicer fish. Once he located the area, he waved to Remy to bring the rods and box.

"Okay Gumbo, ya ever fished before."

"Yea, once when Remy was lidtle. Didn' catch nuttin tho."

"Thats alright, I'll teach ya."

Remy watched and listened as Logan pointed to various different parts of the rod and reel and explained how they worked and what to do with them. Then he went to his box and pulled out a thing of grubs. Remy watched in horror as Logan pulled out a grub and pushed the hook through it.

Logan, not fazed by this action, laughed when he looked up and saw his Remy pale faced and sick.

"Aw kid it aint that bad." Logan laughed and to further his amusement brought the hook up to his lover face, who moved back away from it and swatted at the hook like it was a fly.

"Eww, Logan, no, get da ding away from meh."

Logan just chuckled and complied. Kid was going to have to bate his own hook next time anyways, so he continued on with his lesson. Remy, this time from a distance, watched his lover go though the fluid motions of casting and within a few minutes brought up a decent size catfish.

"Okay Rem, your turn." Logan handed the unbated pole and grubs to Remy. Remy looked at both and shook his head,

"Y' don' really spect Remy to bate dat ding do y'."

With a big ole smile Logan nodded his head and thrusted the two things at Remy. Remy begrudgingly took them. Opening the lid to the grub container he wrinkled his nose at the site of the squirming bugs. Gulping he picked just one and slowly brought it to the hook. Just as he was about to hook the grub through, it moved between Remy's fingers causing him to jump, dropping the grub and sliding his own thumb on the sharp barbed hook. Remy let out a whimper of pain as he looked at his now hooked thumb.

Logan was by his side and holding Remy's hand. It amazed him that the kid could take on beatings, bullets and the likes of Sinister, but a few bugs and a hook had him beat.

"Okay not a big deal," Logan said snipping the line, "once we get back to camp I'll dig it out and disinfect it."

After Logan gather up their things and the fish both men headed back to camp. Remy sat on a stump and waited as his lover gathered up the necessary medical supplies. Logan was soon next to Remy with a pair of pliers, bandages, cotton balls and alcohol. Logan took Remy's delicate and graceful hand into his own brutish one and with surprising tenderness worked the hook. The only real pain came when Logan cleaned the small wound, but it was only minute and went away as soon as the bandage was on.

Remy smiled to himself as he watched Logan care for his injured thumb. Whenever Logan showed his gentle side, it made Remy feel special, since it was not something Logan just showed off. After all, he was the Wolverine and a gentle Wolverine was not very threatening.

Logan and Remy shared a quite moment as Logan ran his fingers over Remy's palm and fingers. It was hypnotic to both men. This simple intimacy meant so much to them. Remy leaned in and kissed Logan, taking in every moment as if it were their last. Unfortunately this beautiful sensual moment was broken by a rather loud gargling sound from the pit of Remy's stomach. This caused both men to chuckle.

"Oye, Guess Remy be hungry."

"Guess so Gumbo, Lets get dinner started. Follow me and I'll teach you a trick or two about how to start a fire."

Logan walked Remy over to the fire pit and handed him two stones, "Do me a favor Rems and don't blow these up."

Remy grinned, "Can' make no promises, Cher."

Logan snorted and roles his eyes, "ok so the one in yer right hand is called a flint, and the one in yer left is a quartz."

"Yeah, Cher, guess'd dat much."

Logan narrowed his eye at his lover responds and angerly huffed, "Well if ya so smart, what do ya do now."

Remy with a prideful smile on his face took the two rocks and struck them together creating sparks.

Although Logan wanted to act pissed at his lovers obvious pride in showing off, but he could help but smile. Kid new some outdoor stuff after all.

Once the fire was going and dinner was fixed Logan and Remy snuggled under the warm flannel blanket in their "cozy" tent. Remy let out a deep sigh as he rested his head on his lover barreled chest. Remy smiled when Logan wrapped his arms around Remy and both men fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan woke early on their last day of camping and readied the supplies for their travel back. He worked quietly, trying not to wake his sleeping lover. He smiled to himself as he thought about the last few days he spent with Remy and was going to sorely miss this when they were back at the mansion.

As soon as the backpacks were packed and secured with everything except the tent and breakfast, Logan went to wake Remy. As he pulled back the flap and caught scent of an unfortunate odor. 'Ah shit,' he thought to him self as he entered the tent to find, sure enough, a skunk sleeping next to Remy.

"Nature must hate you kid." He thought to himself.

Well this was going to be fun. As far as Logan could tell there was no real way around removing the skunk or Remy without getting sprayed.

"Rems," Logan whispered, "Remy are ya awake darlin'."

"Non."

"Kay, Rems I need ya to listen to me and not panic or move."

"Cher, dem never good words." Remy said, not sure whether this was a prank or attacked.

"Rems there is a skunk sleepin next to ya."

"Dat would be my luck, no?"

"Yea nature has a way of screwin with ya. Kay, Remy ya remain still. I'm gonna try and wrap it into the sleeping bag and take it out side before it sprays ya."

Logan slowly began to move towards the skunk, unfortunately the sounds of the sleeping bag woke the skunk. "Shit"

At that Remy jumped out of the way and towards the opposite side of the tent and both men stared down at their furry foe waiting for its move. The awoken skunk took aim Remy sprayed, then hurled past Logan to the out side.

Remy covered in skunk and full of swears ran out of the tent throwing charged anything at the already gone skunk, and once satisfied that it was gone turned to his lover.

"Next time we camp, cher, its gonna be in a cabhin, wit lettricaty and a door."

"Remy I am so sorry, I will fix this when we get out of the forest."

Logan and Remy walked back to the car in silence. Logan not sure what to say and Remy to pissed to talk. Once they reached the camp grounds parking lot they ditched the tent and got into the car and headed out.

"Once we get back to civilization, I'll stop and get you some clothes and tomato soup, and then we will crash at a hotel." Logan said as he rolled down the window on his jeep.

"No offense cher, but I aint feelin like soup."

"Soups not for eatin darlin, it's for bathin."

Remy gave Logan a, you've got to be shitting me, look before turning his gaze out the window. They drove in silence for close to an hour before either spoke again.

"I had a good time." Remy said. "It meant a lot to me dat y' want to bring me out here wit y'."

Logan smiled to himself, "Me too Gumbo, and I am really sorry about the skunk thing."

"Don worry bout it non, de way I figure it, da smells got to be killin your sensitive nose."

"Ya have no idea."

This gave both of them a big chuckle as the finally reached a city. Stopping at the store Logan grabbed the basic necessities while he left Remy in the car, Logan sighed as he realized how long it would take to get that smell out of his jeep, then headed to the nearest hotel.

"Kay Rems, go ahead and into the bath and fill it most the way up."

Remy complied seeing as he never had to rid himself of skunk, and hoped he would never have to do it again.

Logan followed shortly after with a loofah, dozen or so cans of soup and a can opener. Handing the loofah to Remy, Logan sat on the toilet and began to open the soup cans and poor them into the tub.

"So how about this for a romantic evening." Logan said chuckling to himself.

"Mais, it's different cher, I'll give y' dat." Remy said as he scrubbed himself raw trying to get the skunk out, "Sure dis will work?"

"Should work good enough so that you cant smell it."

"Wacha mean should. Don tell me I might be bathin in soup for nuttin, mon amour."

"I'm just saying, I'll still smell it but ya wont."

Once all the cans were empty Logan took a chance to look over his lover and chuckled at amusement. The suave Remy was reduced to sitting in a bathtub of soup scrubbing away at the putrid smell.

"I'm glad y' so amused Logan."

"Well all in all, it could have been worse."

"Yea, could've been mauled by a bear."


End file.
